


Życzenia

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To mój pierwszy fik wrzucony tutaj... proszę, bardzo o jakąkolwiek wyrozumiałość... nie ogarniam jeszcze do końca co jak i dlaczego...</p>
<p>Opis/Streszczenie: Thor czasami miewa dziwne pomysły. Jednym z nich jest np. próba przekonania do Mitgardczyków Asgardian. A najlepiej takie rzeczy robić przy wspólnej fecie. Jednak jak to bywa przy takich uroczystościach, często gęsto pojawiają się osoby nieupoważnione do wspólnej zabawy. A przy nich warto uważać na słowa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2

Steve z ulgą wywinął się z rozgrzanej oddechami bogów i ludzi sali. Za nim drużyna cieszyła się, albo próbowała się cieszyć zaproszeniem Thora na jedne z wielu przyjęć w jego domu. Kapitan nie próbował odgadnąć co kryje się za tym zaproszeniem, ale podejrzewał, że ten po prostu liczył na to, że ci i jego jakby nie patrzeć rodzina staną się sobie bardziej bliscy. Jednak minęła dobra godzina, a Asgardianie wywoływali mu tylko bóle głowy. Jak się okazało problem z mówieniem szeptem miało problem większa część boskiej populacji. Z jednej strony dobrze dla Thora, z drugiej strony źle dla biednych uszu Steva. Mimo to mógł się przekonać, że pałac Odyna jest przeogromny, gdyż nim się zorientował odgłosy z sali ucichły gdzieś w mrokach korytarzy.

Oślepiony nagłą jasnością musiał zasłonić oczy, by przywyknąć do innego rodzaju światła niż pochodnie. Po chwili zorientował się, że niechcący trafił do jednej z większych komnat. Ogromna sala ozdobiona była freskami z najróżniejszych nordyckich legend. Miło się zdziwił widząc na jednej ścianie nie tak niedawne zwycięstwo Thora, na którym ktoś jednak umieścił innych Avengerów. Mimo to przestronna komnata robiła na nim ogromne wrażenie.

\- Piękne...- stwierdził w końcu cichym szeptem, pełnym czci. Asgard działał na niego podobnie jak barokowe kościoły: sprawiał, że człowiek przy nim wydawał się nędzny i malutki. Mimo to lubił oglądać i jedno, i drugie bo było zwyczajnie w świecie zachwycające.

\- Okropne.- usłyszał za sobą przesiąknięte goryczą słowo. Steve policzył do pięciu i odwrócił się w stronę boga kłamstw, który niedbale oparł się o łuk drzwiowy- Tak samo jak całe towarzystwo, które tu mieszka.- dodał z przekąsem rzucając Kapitanowi spojrzenie pełne wyższości- Gdy zostanę królem Asgardu to się zmieni. Nauczę ich pokory, oj nauczę...- w jego głosie zabrzmiała mściwość i nawet stojąc kilka metrów od niego Steve mógł przysiąc że słyszał zgrzytanie jego zębów.

\- Bez kajdanków?- spytał ignorując jego tekst o przejęciu władzy nad Asgardem. Było to równie możliwe, co to, że Loki mógł pokonać Hulka w walce na pięści, jednak Steve nie miał w zwyczaju dołowania swoich przeciwników. Nie sprawiało mu to jakoś radości, najpewniej spaczenie przez prześladowanie przed zmianą w największą ikonę Ameryki. Loki uniósł ramiona ze splotu na piersi pokazując dwie czarno-srebrne bransolety.

\- Działają na próby użycia magii... mówiłem, że nienawidzę tej blaszanej gęby?- Steve zachował profesjonalizm i nie uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Rozsierdzony bóg kłamstw nie był najlepszym kompanem do rozmowy- ... Gdy już zdobędę władzę zamknę mu jeden na jego blaszanym fiucie. Zobaczymy, czy wtedy też będzie się tak szczerzyć.- obudził się w porę na końcówkę monologu Lokiego. Jego wyobraźnia pracowała na pełnych obrotach i widok Tony'ego z kajdankami na przyrodzeniu wywołała na jego twarzy lekki rumieniec. Zielone oczy dostrzegły go od razu.- Jak mi pomożesz to pozwolę ci nawet na to popatrzeć...- powiedział tonem pana, który zwraca się do psa, albo mało ogarniętego sługi.

\- Przykro mi ale raczej nie. Choć widok na pewno byłby...- powstrzymał się przed użyciem słowa "kuszący"- ... nietypowy.- stwierdził, że to bardziej przekona Loki'ego do zaprzestania prób przeciągnięcia go na jego stronę, przy użyciu uwięzienia genitaliów Starka. Bóg skrzywił się wymownie ewidentnie niezadowolony. Najpewniej jeden z planów przejęcia kontroli nad Mitgardem właśnie został wrzucony do niszczarki.- Ale wracając do zaczętego tematu... czemu okropny? Te malunki są piękne.

\- Wcale nie są piękne!- parsknął Loki- To tylko pokaz egoizmu i samouwielbienia tej bandy nierobów! Pasożytów! Idiotów!- wymieniał wzburzony robiąc łuk dłonią.

\- Mówisz tak, bo patrzysz na nie przez pryzmat miejsca gdzie się wychowałeś...- starał się go uspokoić Steve widząc, że ten rozkręca się w obrażaniu innych mu podobnych. Loki prychnął i wydął pogardliwie wargi, choć Steve mógł przysiąc że bardziej pogardliwy być nie może.

\- Ty nic nie wiesz nędzny śmiertelniku...

\- Który pomógł pokrzyżować twoje plany.- zauważył Steve tracąc powoli cierpliwość dla tego zarozumialca. Nawet Tony w swym egoizmie tak go nie irytował. No jeszcze był Namor, ale to był kolejny nieśmiertelny cudak więc wrzucony z Lokim do jednego wora, choć ten pewnie zamordowałby go za porównywanie do "ryby".

\- Gdyby nie Thor i ta zielona bestia nic by wam się nie powiodło.- odparł z dumą Loki, a Kapitan stwierdził, że to chyba naturalny odruch bogów by zasłaniać się potęgą przeciwnika po przegranej. I jak tak pomyśleć o wszystkich przeciwnikach... to wielu zachowywało taką strategię przy porażkach.- Ale i tak nic nie wiesz śmiertelniku.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się bo...- starał się oponować, ale zajadły brat Thora uciszył go machnięciem ręki.

\- Twoje problemy są przy moich niczym!- stwierdził z wyższością, co sprawiło, że to Steve zgrzytnął zębami. Ale zachował kamienną twarz na to zadufanie.

-Zdziwiłbyś się... a z resztą ty miałeś Thora. Thorowi na tobie zależy.- sprzeciwił się oburzony. Loki zmarkotniał i odwrócił wzrok jakby czymś spłoszony. Steve przez chwilę się zastanawiał czy imię brata nie jest dla niego tematem tabu.

-Nieprawda...- powiedział ciszej i mniej zadziornie olbrzym.- Służyłem mu tylko jako porównanie. Thor jest lepszy, szybszy, sprawniejszy, ma ładniejsze włosy, jest lepiej zbudowany...- zaczął mówić ździebko skrzekliwym tonem. Steve zdziwił fakt, że zdołał nakłonić czarnowłosego do zwierzeń- Postaraj się Loki, jedź więcej na pewno od tego urośniesz, no dalej postaraj się go dogonić Loki, znów tylko magia Loki? Czemu nie zrobisz tak jak twój brat Thor, Loki?!- wykrzyknął ostatnie zdanie z całą nienawiścią. Kajdany natychmiast zareagowały ściągając go na kolana gdy ręce z impetem zostały złączone. Zasyczał z bólu, a Steve powstrzymał się przed podejściem i spytaniem czy wszystko dobrze.

-Wiem, że Odyn był... zły dla ciebie, ale Thor się o ciebie martwi... i ty na pewno też i byłoby ci źle gdyby coś mu się stało...- zaczął powoli i niepewnie, co chwila myśląc nad dobieranymi słowami. Nie chciał pogorszyć sytuacji. Loki jednak pokręcił głową i spojrzał w bok unikając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Kajdany w końcu zwolniły przyciągnięcie i znów się wyprostował.

-Nieprawda.- odparł z wyższością znów zaplatając ręce na piersi.

-Byłoby ci źle Loki, gdyby coś mu się stało.- ciągnął dalej Steve, przez co ani on ani też Loki nie zauważyli małej ćmy, która zamiast zachowywać się jak na ćmę przystało i latać wokół jednego z wielu punktów światła (naprawdę w Asgardzie nie martwiono się rachunkami), usiadła w zacienionej stronie jednej z kolumn, lekko poruszając skrzydłami. Ot niepozorny owad.

-Gdyby coś mu się stało skakałbym z radości. Wreszcie zostałbym pełnoprawnym następcą tronu Asgardu.- Loki spojrzał na Steve'a wyniośle na nowo, ale nim ten zdołał coś odpowiedzieć usłyszeli głośny brzęk. Loki się obrócił, a Steve zauważył za nim większą sylwetkę i przez chwilę w jego głowie kotłowała się myśl kto nauczył Thora tak cicho stąpać. Bóg piorunów z widocznym w oczach zranieniem odwrócił się napięcie nawet nie patrząc na wylewające się ze złotych pucharów purpurowe wino. Steve natychmiast za nim pobiegł, a ćma oderwała się od swej kolumny wylatując jednym z wielkich okien.

Jej lot był krótki i kierował się jednej z wielu polan w królewskich ogrodach. Ta fortunnie znajdowała się niedaleko zbiegniętych ze sobą trzech dróg. Na jednej z całkiem nowoczesnych ławek siedziała postać w ciemnym podróżnym płaszczu. Zakryta była całkowicie a opalonymi dłońmi przekładała świeżo ścięte, błękitne kwiaty do stojącego obok koszyka. Ćma zniżyła lot po czym wylądowała na kapturze, by schować się do jego wnętrza. Postać na chwilę przerwała swoje zajęcie, po czym para złocistych, psich oczu spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

-Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem... książę Asgardu.- mruknęła melodyjnym głosem i wróciła do swojego zajęcia.


	2. Część 2

Przez ostatnie stulecia bogowie kopiowali style z najróżniejszych stron więc Asgard pełen był nijak nie pasujących do siebie pałaców. Każdy bóg chciał się czymś wyróżnić, co dało unikatowy wzgląd na tutejsze budownictwo. Nie inaczej było z pałacowymi altanami, które nie pasowały do ewidentnie gotyckiego pałacu, choć i to zależało od komnaty, do której się wchodziło. Steve minął ze zdumieniem małą, japońską pagodę i wszedł do jednej z niewielu altan, które chociaż próbowały być z pałacem spokrewnione.

\- Thor?- spytał podchodząc do zacienionej postaci. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział boga grzmotów, aż tak przybitego.- Oh, Thor...- westchnął podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu rękę na muskularne ramię.

\- Czemu on mnie tak nienawidzi? Co zrobiłem źle Kapitanie?- Asgardianin nie podniósł na niego wzorku, zajęty studiowaniem swoich butów na kafelkach podłoża. Steve przegryzł wargi zastanawiając się, która z odpowiedzi byłaby najodpowiedniejsza i jak najbardziej prawdziwa- Owszem czasami się zdarzało, że źle się zachowywaliśmy... ale jesteśmy braćmi...- ciągnął swój monolog dalej z miną psa, którego zostawiono przy ruchliwej drodze.

\- I jest bogiem kłamstw... może...- widząc nieszczęście przyjaciela odkaszlnął poprawiając się- Na pewno kłamał.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz?- głowa Thora uniosła się nagle i błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w Kapitana jakby ten miał mu właśnie objawić początek powstania wszechświata. Steve się zmieszał, nie będąc wcale taki pewien, czy aby Loki kłamał. Jednak te szczenięce, umęczone spojrzenie...

\- Tak jestem pewien.- odparł uciekając wzrokiem i czując, że z powodu tak banalnego kłamstwa pieką go policzki. Niemniej Thor odetchnął nie zwracając uwagi na reakcje Steve'a.

\- Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel Kapitanie.- poinformował go i nim ten zdołał zrobić unik zniknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku, specjalności boga grzmotów. Steve sapnął próbując wyrwać się z miażdżącego żebra przytulenia. Od kompletnego zmiażdżenia uratował go zdyszany Loki.

-Coś się stało?- zdziwił się Thor wypuszczając Kapitana przez co ten z lekkim impetem walnął o przeciwległą kolumnę podtrzymującą konstrukcje. Jęknął rozcierając obolałe ramię i zdumiony spojrzał na twarz boga kłamstw. Coś mu się jednak nie zgadzało - Czemu masz diadem księcia Asgardu?- ubiegł Steva Thor z marsową miną- To znów jakaś podła sztuczka by przejąć władzę?- Steve stwierdził oglądając nawet ładny przedmiot, że Thor potrzebowałby około dwóch, max trzech dni by się uspokoić po wybuchu śmiechu, gdyby ktoś kazałby mu to założyć. Loki jednak pokręcił głową.

\- Thor nikt cię nie pamięta! Przebiegłem praktycznie cały pałac, ale nikt ciebie nawet nie kojarzył!- powiedział dalej wstrząśnięty. Wyglądał tak realistycznie, że Steve prawie mu uwierzył. Niestety realizm podczas zmyślania był jednym z powodów, przez które został patronem kłamców.

\- Ja go pamiętam.- przypomniał obserwując Loki'ego i jako mądra osoba podejrzewając go o najgorsze.

\- Ty nie byłeś w budynku, najpewniej dlatego nie podziałało.- Steve wolał nie ciągnąć tematu czarów i magii, której działanie nie do końca rozumiał. Szczęśliwie nie tylko on.

\- Więc czyja to może być sprawka?- zmarszczył brwi Thor próbując zrobić krok, nagle rozległ się trzask, a z kieszeni jego podartych spodni wysunął się Mijolnir. Asgardianin zmarszczył brwi łapiąc za rączkę i spróbował go podnieść, ale... młot nie zamierzał z nim współpracować. Thor sapnął dalej walcząc z przedmiotem. Loki patrzył na to z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. I nie tylko on.

\- To musi być jakiś bóg magii... żaden czarodziej, ani tylko potoczny bóg nie ma wystarczających zdolności by pozbawić innego boga mocy!- gdy Loki mówił, Thor poddał się sapiąc- Ewentualnie potrzebny jest jakiś potężny artefakt, ale takowe z tego co pamiętam są w skarbcu... no chyba, że jest jakiś którego nie kojarzę...

\- Ale kto mógłby zrobić mi takie świństwo?!- spytał wściekle Thor patrząc w przestrzeń.

\- Na pewno nie nasza bogini magii, tego jestem pewien...- dalej się zastanawiał Loki, gdy jego brat bluzgał na nieznanego boga. Większość obelg była w boskim dialekcie, szczęśliwie dlatego Steve'a bolała głowa tylko od ich głośności- A może to jedna z zagranicznych...

\- "Zagranicznych"?- spytał Kapitan patrząc nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem na Loki'ego. Ten westchnął i zaczął rysować palcem po ziemi. Jako że czar ściągnął mu z rąk kajdanki na ziemi pojawiła się lekko świecący okrąg. Steve musiał przyznać że był to ciekawy zamiennik kredy.

\- Po za Asgardem jest jeszcze kilkanaście innych "boskich" światów. Sęk w tym, że ich bliskość z Mitgardem jest różna w zależności od miejsca w którym się znajduje. Dla danego boskiego świata powłoka jest najcieńsza w najróżniejszych miejsca, dla nas to będzie Skandynawia.- obok kuli narysował kilka obłych kształtów w różnych miejscach, przez co nawet jego brat się zainteresował. Obaj pochylili się nad jego dopiększanym rysunkiem.

\- Basen morza śródziemnego z naciskiem na Grecję.- pochwycił jego wyjaśnienia Cap- Najcieńsza powłoka z Olimpem, prawda?- olbrzym z dumną miną potaknął mu głową. Thor z miną godną Arystotelesa, rozważał słowa brata.

\- Coś mu tu nie pasuje.- myślący Thor i zaczyna się robić niebezpiecznie- Skoro dostęp do Mitgardu mamy przez tą całą Skandynawię...

\- Tamtędy jest nam najłatwiej się przedostać, bo zużywało to najmniej energii, a po powstaniu bifrostu jest to tylko lekki wysiłek dla Hajmdala... ale jego koniec wciąż znajduje się w Skandynawii... naprawdę choć raz mogłeś uważać na innych przedmiotach niż wychowanie fizyczne.- prychnął zirytowany Loki.

\- Miałem mądrego brata od tego by się uczył!- burknął Thor w obronie własnej, a Steve po raz kolejny przekonał się, że jego przybrany brat też potrafi ciskać pioruny, ale z oczu. Choć i słabsze z ręki mu się udawało.

\- Podejrzewam, że mogli do nas wpaść niezaproszeni. Między naszymi światami powłoki są dużo cieńsze przez to, że nasze światy są przesiąknięte magią.

\- Dobra, mniej teorii więcej praktyki, w której jestem dobry!- rozkazał Thor z marsem na twarzy.

\- Podejrzewam, żeby poszukać Hekate, skoro już mówiliśmy o Olimpie.- zasugerował poważnie Steve, a Thor i Loki spojrzeli na niego niezbyt kojarząc.- Grecka bogini magii... chyba rzadko odwiedzacie inne, boskie światy co?

\- Oni są strasznie zarozumiali, wolę towarzystwo Mitgardczyków.- stwierdził bóg grzmotów, a jego brat pokiwał mu głową podnosząc się z kucek. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Steve stwierdził, że bogowie i większość nieśmiertelnych to hipokryci.

\- Nie ważne, chodźmy.- westchnął więc, machając na to ręką i ruszył ścieżką. Thor ruszył za nim jeszcze rzucając tęskne spojrzenie na nieustępliwy w swym trwaniu Mijolnir. Niestety młot wolał tkwić we wgłębieniu w posadzce niż udać się z nimi w podróż.

\- W sumie... to dokąd zmierzamy?- spytał w końcu Loki czując się jak idiota z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, bo szedł za śmiertelnikiem gęsiego, po drugie, że go słuchał.

\- Hekate najpewniej znajdziemy w jakimś ciemnym rozwidleniu bo po za magią była też boginią rozdroży, ciemności i widm.- wyjaśnił im pokrótce. Ogrody okazały się jednak naprawdę puste. W końcu zirytowani, z obolałymi od ciągłego stania nogami towarzystwo przystanęło.- Nie rozumiem... może to nie ona?- zawahał się Cap ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie Loki'ego.

\- A może spytamy tamtej staruszki na ławce?- spytał z dziecinną naiwnością Thor i nie czekając na odpowiedź swych przyjaciół ruszył w stronę postaci w czarnym stroju wiążącej długim sznurem ścięte zioła.- Przepraszam panią!- krzyknął, jakby jego zwykły głos nie wystarczał- Czy nie widziała pani pewnej kobiety?- postać na chwilę przerwała szykowanie roślin i trochę uniosła głowę, jakby na niego patrząc, jednak jej twarz wciąż krył cień kaptura.

\- Nikogo nie widziałam tutaj kochaneczki po za wami.- przyznała szczerze... ale coś w jej głosie nie pasowało. Steve zmarszczył brwi i nagle pojął. Jej głos nie należał do starszej osoby. Był dźwięczny, delikatny, a zarazem była w nim jakaś sykliwa nutka. Thor się zasmucił i już miał odwrócić się do towarzystwa, gdy nagle znów go olśniło.

\- A może wie pani coś o Hekate?- Loki przejechał dłonią po twarzy, najpewniej pomstując na tak mało rozgarniętego brata. Postać lekko zadrżała, a przyczyną mógł zarówno być śmiech jak i zimny podmuch wiatru. Postać odłożyła sznur, podniosła się i odsłoniła twarz. Steve nie wiedział czego się spodziewać... ale na pewno nie psiej mordki pokrytej czarną sierścią, o sterczących uszach, wilgotnym nosie oraz parze inteligentnych złocistych oczu. I właśnie w tych oczach widać było moc. Przez kręgosłup przeszedł mu dreszcz.

\- Bardzo dużo o niej wiem, gdyż ja nią jestem.- odparła lekko rozbawiona, widząc zdumioną minę Thora, który wrócił do swojego towarzystwa- Co panów sprowadza?- splotła ręce na brzuchu jakby w oczekiwaniu na długą i wyczerpującą historię.

\- Czy to, że nikt nie pamięta mego brata jest twoją sprawką?- spytał ostro Loki nie zamierzając bawić się w miłe słówka z tym indywiduum. Hekate przymknęła na chwilę oczy jakby nad czymś rozmyślała, po czym znów na nich spojrzała.

\- Spełniłam twoje życzenie książę Asgardu. Pragnąłeś tronu, a brat ci w tym przeszkadzał... mówiłeś, że bardzo by cię to cieszyło.- przypomniała mu splatając ręce na piersiach. Nie było to zbyt wyzywające, ale wystarczyło bo rozzłościć boga kłamstw.

\- MASZ TO ODKRĘCIĆ WIEDŹMO!- ryknął na nią, a Steve o mało nie przysiadł dowiadując się, że temu wcale nie brakuje siły w płucach. Kobieta przekręciła głowę czujnie mu się przyglądając, ale nie robiąc żadnego ruchu.- ALE JUŻ!- dodał jakby to miało coś przyspieszyć i cisnął w jej stronę piorun kulisty. Kobieta tyko skinęła ręką zmieniając jego tor, przez co jego atak uszkodził tyko kilka nieszczęśliwie stojących mu na drodze drzew. Zgrzyt zębów Loki'ego poinstruował, że wcale nie cieszy go łatwość z jaką to jej przyszło.

\- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Przecież mówiłeś, że to cię ucieszy...- zaczęła się niby bronić, ale jej twarz... albo raczej pysk wciąż pozostał niezmienny- Twój brat dostanie nowe życie w świecie śmiertelnych.

\- Ej! A mnie ktoś spyta o zdanie?- sprzeciwił się Thor robiąc złą minę. Ewidentnie nie podobało mu się, że ktoś bez jego woli zmienia całe jego życie, to w dodatku jeszcze ignoruje jego pytania.

\- Sama tego chciałaś wiedźmo.- wysyczał Loki unosząc ręce i cytując formułkę wykorzystując całą swoją wściekłość i moc do tego zaklęcia. Nagle wokół kobiety pojawił się krąg błękitnego ognia. Steve musiał aż zasłonić oczy i cofnąć się z powodu powstałego żaru. Nagle kobieta poruszyła się i rozłożyła dłonie. Płomienie, które zaczęły wspinać się po jej szacie nagle uniosły się tworząc kilka metrów nad nią ogromną, jajkowatą kulę, by po chwili przekształcić się w ognistego feniksa, a zaraz później wzlecieć nad pałac i rozbłysnąć tysiącami barw niczym fajerwerki. Westchnienie zachwytu na ten pokaz słychać było nawet tutaj. Zrozpaczony bóg kłamstw osunął się na kolana nie mogąc pojąć jak ta mogła uniknąć jego najpotężniejszego zaklęcia... tak naprawdę nawet się nie pocąc. To wszystko sprawiło, że gniew uderzył Thorowi do głowy niczym połączenie mentosa z colą. Na pocieszenie trzeba powiedzieć, że zaklęcie dużo musiało kosztować boginię, bo nie zdołała się w porę osłonić przed prawym sierpowym, którym poczęstował ją wściekły bóg. Niestety w chwilę później poleciał kilkanaście metrów ścieżką odrzucony pierwszym, lepszym zaklęciem. Na nieszczęście dla bogini, walki z Hulkiem wystarczająco go zahartowały, by natychmiast się podnieść i ruszyć z impetem tą samą trasą. I nie wiadomo jakby się to skończyło, gdyby Kapitan nie zastąpił mu drogi.

\- Nie Thor, to nie twoja lekcja.- wyjaśnił mu, a bóg grzmotów spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Jego brat podniósł lekko załzawiony wzrok na postać.

-P-proszę...- z trudem przeszło to przez jego gardło- O-oddaj mojego brata.- spojrzenie Hekate złagodniało. Na pysku pojawił się wyraz uśmiechu.

\- Na twoje życzenie...- odparła splatając palce w piramidkę, a jej postać rozpadła się na setki ciem, które zaraz rozleciały się na wszystkie strony. Cap stał chwilę ze zdumioną miną, potem spojrzał na Thora.

\- Działa?- bóg grzmotów uniósł dłoń, a znajomy młot wreszcie się namyślił wrócić do swego właściciela. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy roziskrzonym wzrokiem spojrzał na Kapitana, a później na brata.- To... ja pójdę sprawdzić, czy pamiętają cię w pałacu...- stwierdził Steve umykając szybko z pola. Loki podniósł się zawstydzony swą chwilą słabości, otrzepywał kolana z pyłu ścieżki unikając spojrzenia brata. Nagle znikł w mocnym niedźwiedzim uścisku. Bóg kłamstw szarpnął się przerażony patrząc na przytulającego go Thora. Po chwili jednak nieudolnych prób zaprzestał reagowania, a w końcu sam go przytulił. Tym razem słowa im przeszkadzały i zapadła naprawdę błoga cisza.

Tymczasem w pałacu Stark z obrzydzeniem stwierdził, iż bogowie nie mają pojęcia co to takiego jest dobra whisky.Robili całkiem dobre piwo, nie najgorsze wino, ale od whisky powinni się trzymać z daleka. Odłożył zdegustowany pięknie zdobiony kielich z wątpliwą zawartością. Słysząc hałas odwrócił się by sprawdzić czy to aby nie Thor wreszcie nie przyszedł, bo zamierzał się na to poskarżyć. Zaraz się zasłonił widząc dużą sylwetkę biegnącą na niego. Otworzył jedno oko i stwierdził, że reakcje Kapitana są równie perfekcyjne co jego wygląd, przez co poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Lekko zdyszany Steve poprawił swój strój patrząc na niego.

\- Pamiętasz Thora?- spytał od razu, a Tony zrobił zdegustowaną minę.

\- Jak mam nie pamiętać jednego z najsilniejszych...- to było dyplomatyczne posunięcie. Gdyby Hulk usłyszał, że Thor dostał tytuł najsilniejszego zaraz zechciałby wszystkim udowodnić, że to nieprawda.- Avengerów w naszym i nie naszym świecie? - spytał ironicznie i dopiero po chwili pytanie Rogersa sprawiło, że się zastanowił. A może to przez to, że Steve odetchnął z ulgą- A wszystko w porządku? To trochę dziwne pytanie...

\- Teraz już tak.- stwierdził Steve kiwając głową i splatając ręce z tyłu. Nagle poczuł w dłoni przyjemne ciążenie. Zdumiony uniósł dłoń, w której tkwiła znana i wyczekiwana przez Tony'ego butelka whisky. Bardzo szybko zmieniła też właściciela.

\- Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?- spytał uradowany widząc, że to najprawdziwsza, nie zastąpiona boskim specyfikiem whisky. Spojrzał roziskrzonym wzrokiem na Kapitana, przyciskając do siebie swój skarb. Steve kątem oka zauważył ciemną postać w rogu sali. Spod kaptura spojrzały na niego złote oczy, a Hekate mrugnęła do niego.

\- A mam swoje znajomości.- stwierdził skromnie jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechając.


End file.
